yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tomnyan
Tomnyan '(トムニャン ''Tomunyan) is a Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. He debuts in EP130 inspiriting Nate's parents. He's the American version of Jibanyan and is one of the only few Merican Yo-kai that have a Dream Medal, instead of a Merican Medal. In [[Yo-kai Watch!|'Yo-kai Watch!]], he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Mononoke (Tribe)|'Mononoke']] tribe. Appearance Tomnyan has a similar appearance to Jibanyan, but his fur is yellow instead of red, his ''haramaki is red and blue striped instead of yellow, and the bell on his collar is cup-shaped instead of ball-shaped. Personality Tomnyan is annoying and likes to rave about America being great. Nate and Whisper comment about him after listening through his long discussion about America. Tomnyan enjoys eating Deliciousticks and going to Lady Nyan concerts as well as reading magazines revolving around her. History Tomnyan debuts in episode 130 where he was inspiriting Nate's parents, he later hang out with the gang and befriended Nate. Tomnyan informs Nate about the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In episode 131, Nate meets Tomnyan's owner, Jerry, who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In episode 134, Tomnyan visits Nate and meets USApyon. The two Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, USApyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Tomnyan, Whisper, and Jibanyan once again. In episode 136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In episode 150, he is the fourth Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon. Despite this, he was actually okay with the wasabi sushi. Afterwards he plays his guitar while Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Inaho, USApyon, Komasan, and Komajiro all suffer. Relationships Nate and Whisper They show minor annoyance when Tomnyan brags about America, nevertheless they are friends. Jibanyan Jibanyan and Tomnyan live next door to each other. They are friends and rivals and they like to argue on which is better, America or Japon, usually comparing things that they like, like favorite food or band. Jibanyan hates how he gets all the attention. He also hates how excited Tomnyan is about the USA, he also is a bit confused at first on why Tomnyan says "meow." The two exchange questions about the other's respective catchphrase.("ていか「ミヤウ」ってなんニャン?"- Well, What does "meow" mean, nyan?-Jibanyan. "ていか「ニャン」ってなんミヤウ?"- Well, what does "nyan" mean, meow?" However, the two cry and get along when thinking of they respective backstory, being how similar they are. Jibanyan does seem to be rather irritated with Tomnyan as he's more often than not irritated by Tomnyan's presence. Jerry USApyon USApyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being Merican Yo-kai. USApyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike the rest of the characters, he even danced to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Vader Mode at him. Inaho Powers and Abilities When Tomnyan inspirits a person, they become an American stereotype, gaining blonde hair, blue eyes and a handsome mouth. They'll also randomly use English words. His signature move is "One Hundred Paws of Fury!" Like Buchinyan Using "A Milion Paws Of Fury!" He is also very skilled at playing the guitar and singing. USApyon loves it, and Nate and Whisper are neutral, if not cringe about it, but Jibanyan hates it. Appearances * EP130 (first appearance) * EP134 (3rd segment) * EP136 (2nd segment) * EP141 (3rd segment) Running Gags * Bragging how great America is until being showed that Japan has it too. * Saying "Oh my God meow!" * Backstory and appearance constantly being compared to Jibanyan. * Singing his song. Trivia *Tomnyan is the Merican variant of Jibanyan. This could be one of the reasons they are rivals. *Tomnyan and Jerry's names are a reference to Tom and Jerry. Origin Name Origin "Tomnyan" is a combination of tom (male cat) and nyan (onomatopoeia for a cat's call). Since he's an American cat, he says "Meow" as a verbal tick to counterpart Jibanyan's "Nya" verbal tick as well as a deeper voice. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Charming Yo-kai Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe